dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent Nelson (Smallville)
Kent Nelson was a former member of the Justice Society of America and an ally of the Justice League as Dr. Fate before his death. Biography ''Smallville: Absolute Justice After the group had disbanded due to the actions of the government agency, Checkmate, Kent had to force his Helmet of Nabu away, which left him in a somewhat vegetable state. Though still functioning, Kent was "scrounging around the streets, looking for the secrets of the universe in trash cans." He continued to hold onto the Helmet for all the years to come, when the JSA was targeted by a metahuman assassin known as Icicle. He was brought back to their old headquarters by their leader, Carter Hall, rambling and scared after the helmet was telling him the fate of the rest of the JSA. Called into the act of duty, he, once again, reunited with the Helm to become the mysterious Doctor Fate as Carter once more became Hawkman to honor Shiera as Courtney became Stargirl. Doctor Fate then went to the original Icicle who was at Metropolis General in a catatonic state and was feeding knowledge from him when Clark and Chloe entered. Doctor Fate realized Clark's destiny and teleported himself and Clark to the JSA's former headquarters. Carter arrived and wondered why Clark was so important and Doctor Fate says that Clark is a different kind of hero, who isn't a hero for pleasure, just as he feels it is right. As Green Arrow bursts in trying to save Clark, Hawkman and Green Arrow face off as John Jones entered. The squadron of heroes then stood around the JSA table as Carter explained that the JSA were hunted by the government who wanted to unmask them and tore their lives apart. As the heroes split up to track Icicle, Doctor Fate and Clark stayed behind as Doctor Fate revealed to Clark that his destiny was far more important than any, revealing that he will lead the new generation of heroes as Hawkman did his. He said that Clark will defeat Lex Luthor and will help the silver age embrace heroes when he reveals himself to the world. When Lois arrived at the museum, Clark fled as Doctor Fate opened the door. Lois entered and Doctor Fate sees her future and reveals to her that the "savior" will need her as she will need him. Lois then left and Fate closed the door. After searching for Icicle with John Jones, Fate was able to sympathize with the Martian for he too had a family. Before being killed, Fate managed to restore John's powers. His helmet was stolen by Icicle but the JSA managed to retrieve it back, waiting for a successor. Powers and Abilities *'Occultism:' Equipment *'Helmet of Fate:' **'Magic:' **'Teleportation:' **'Eldritch Blast:''' Relationships *Clark Kent - Teammate. *Chloe Sullivan - Teammate. *Lois Lane - Ally. *Green Arrow - Teammate. *Martian Manhunter - Friend and teammate. *Hawkman - Friend and leader. *Stargirl - Teammate. *Tess Mercer - Enemy. *Amanda Waller - Enemy. *Icicle - Enemy. See Also * Doctor Fate Category:Justice League Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Smallville: Absolute Justice Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smallville Deceased Category:Justice League members